Baby Blue's
by Brandonia666
Summary: Naruto gives Sasuke such an awe-inspiring gift out of the kindness of his heart that the ravenette feels indebted to him. Sadly, it doesn't help the poor Uchiha when he says Sasuke doesn't even have to forgive the Hidden Leaf Village, he just has to move on with his life and come back to them. But how can something even that tremendous, be enough? (SasukeXNaruto)
1. Loss

**1: Loss**

* * *

 **Eyes are viewed as such trivial things.**

The ravenette boy's eyelids fluttered before opening to a world of blur. Colors were mixed as if he were looking at a small child's first attempt at watercolor. Greens and browns blurred into a blackish mess with hues of blue scattered here and there.

 **Eyes keep us grounded.**

At first, he started to panic, how could the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan lose his eyesight? It was disorienting and confusing, but he showed no sign of his inward frenzy on the outside. Then his vision started to clear. Blurs became focused and the details in front of him became evident. His racing heart slowed little by little as he came to the conclusion that he wasn't, in fact, blind.

 **They show us harm so that we may protect ourselves.**

He was lying on his back, staring at the high branches of the tall trees that surrounded him. _Okay, so I'm in a forest, but how the hell did I get here?_ He thought as he sat up, his muscles protesting against such movement all the while, but he ignored them with a bit of effort. The last thing he remembered was some Hidden Cloud ninja attacking him. Their scratched out headbands proving that they were rogue shinobi. More than likely they thought they could build up their reputation by taking him, an S-Class ninja in the bingo book, out. _Wait, I was winning that fight so how..._

 **They let us see the light in even the darkest of places.**

"N-Naruto!" The ninja stuttered as he recalled his knuckle-headed frenemy jumping into the fray. Strangely enough, from the ravens' point of view, it looked like the blonde had tried to jump in front of him as if to take a hit for his old rival. Sasuke's head hurt and he cringed against the sensation, letting out a pained sigh before pushing through the discomfort to try and think his situation through.

 **Eyes are precious things when you think about it.**

He was too late. Sasuke shockingly recalled as he sat up and looked around, but he felt like he was looking through too strong lenses. Every time his gaze turned to something else his eyes unfocused and took a few seconds to correct themselves. It was awkward and strange and did nothing to help his headache.

 **But no one seems to want to think much about it.**

He recalled a sharp pain, like daggers, shooting through his eyes.

"H-Hey, are you okay Sasuke?" An annoyingly familiar voice muttered painfully.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's body tensed for the impending fight as he turned his blurry vision to the direction of his rivals voice. Only to have his breath catch in his throat as his eyes focused on the horrid sight that lay before him. He expected a battle, but it became blatantly obvious that he wasn't going to get it.

 **They don't realize how lucky they are to have what is seen as such a simple and ordinary gift.**

Naruto lay on his back, partially on the roots of the massive tree growing behind him, so as to put him in a reclined and slumped somewhat sitting position. His body was bloody but no worse than what Sasuke was used to seeing after the blonde fought. No, what horrified Sasuke wasn't the superficial cuts and abrasions covering his old ally. It was the two crimson coated, cavernous holes where his eyes used to be located.

 **Until they lose that priceless ability.**


	2. Debt

**2: Debt**

* * *

"H-How?!" Sasuke stuttered out one of the many questions that clouded his mind. His normal apathetic attitude overrun by an overwhelming feeling of loss.

"Recently I've been hanging out with Sakura, and at one point a few weeks ago I asked her how Kakashi got his Sharingan. She explained the process as best she could. So when I saw your eyes get slashed, I tried my best to replicate what she'd explained, ya know. But I think I messed up." The blonde flinched, placing a hand over his empty eye sockets. Pain was etched onto his usually happy face, and when he removed his hand his eyelids were closed. While not being able to see the empty holes in the blonde's face calmed the raven a little, it didn't help that Naruto's eyelids now dipped slightly into the vacant caverns, and crimson blood trickled out of the corners of his eyes like tears. Standing up and making his way over to the blonde, Sasuke slowly hefted him onto his back.

"W-What are you doing? What's going on?" To Naruto, everything was black. Blacker than he had ever remembered black being. So being moved in any way felt uncomfortable and frightening.

"I'm putting you on my back. I'm not gonna sit around and watch you try to stumble your way back to the village, dobe." Sasuke's usual mask of righteous impatience was back, but Naruto noticed he held a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Naruto was lighter than Sasuke expected as he carried the blonde piggyback towards the direction of the Hidden Leaf. He tried to be gentle, but as he jumped to the higher tree branches and then traveled using those, he noticed that every shift in his weight caused Naruto to tense in pain.

"You okay?" He asked, hating how the concern in his voice was ruining the carefully construed apathetic persona he had created for himself.

"Yeah, it's just-" Naruto tensed again, cutting himself off for a few seconds. "My head hurts like hell."

"Hn." Usually, people were insulted when Sasuke made that noise, they felt that he was just blowing them off. Sometimes that was true, but most the time he just didn't know what to say. Naruto understood this and didn't complain, but tried to relax his muscles so it didn't hurt as much. Not that relaxing helped any, it felt like hundreds of needles were being stabbed repeatedly into his eye sockets. No matter what he did, that horrible feeling refused to go away, causing his whole head to ache.

"I can see the gate, we're almost there," Sasuke muttered worriedly. He was an S-class criminal in the bingo book and here he was, practically delivering himself to The Hidden Leaf shinobi. But he couldn't just abandon the blonde on his back. Sure, Sasuke wasn't the nicest person, but if he just ditched the man that saved his life he would never forgive himself. He owed Naruto a massive debt, no way in hell he could just ignore that. "Naruto?" The raven was going to ask how the blonde wanted to do this, but when he didn't respond he realized that Naruto had passed out.


	3. Negotiations

**3: Negotiations**

* * *

Naruto tried to open his eyes, but the world seemed to be just as black either way. _Maybe the lights are off_. He thought as he felt a strange constricting cloth around his head. He was lying down in what felt like a stiff bed. When the blonde touched the cloth over his eyes a bolt of pain ran through the area forcing the teenager to remember. "Oh, right." He muttered.

"Yeah, right, you dumbass."

"G-Granny Tsunade?!" He stuttered as he sat up and swung his head around to look for her, then remembered that he couldn't see and calmed down.

"I can't believe you went and did something so stupid."

"Is Sasuke okay?" He asked, ignoring her incredulous ranting.

"Yeah I'm fine, dobe."

"Oh, you're here. So did it work?"

"Yes, Naruto, it worked." Lady Tsunade answered with a sigh. "But your crude work and that fact that you've got next to no skill as a medical ninja have caused you to permanently fuse your eyes into Sasuke's sockets, therefore making what you did irreversible. The fact that you're both not blind is a miracle in and of itself." Tsunade seemed pissed.

"Why would you wanna reverse it?" Naruto was dumbfounded as to why she was so angry about it being permanent.

"Dobe! Who said I wanted your eyes?"

"Well, it's better than not having any!"

"Uchiha eyes aren't so easily destroy-"

"I saw it happen." Naruto's voice shook as he recalled the incident. "I watched the ninja hiding in the bushes, I saw him throw the blade. You weren't using your Sharingan and were preoccupied with the four you were facing. You would never have been able to dodge in time. I tried to stop it. I tried-"

"You jumped in the way." Sasuke whispered, finally able to put two and two together as to why Naruto had jumped in front of him.

"I wasn't fast enough. It slashed right through both your eyes. You were bleeding and they were going in for the kill. I fought them and dealt some serious damage, but in the end, they ran away."

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME THERE?! WE'RE ENEMIES, SO WHY-"

"BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke had let his emotions slip and now here he was, in the middle of enemy territory, being told that he was a friend.

"Calm down, both of you." Tsunade cut in. "Naruto, you can't put any extra stress on yourself. While your procedure was successful, it did more damage to you than you realize. You left the cut-off nerves open and, for lack of a better word, on. God knows how you lasted long enough to even talk to Sasuke afterward, the pain must have been immense. It's left you weak. Not even the nine-tailed fox can heal this kind of damage. Your body needs rest."

"Well, before you pass out, tell me how to repay you." Sasuke spoke up, trying his best to sound strong and dominating and anything but the awkward, embarrassed child he felt like.

"What?"

"I'm not going to walk around indebted to a dobe like you, so what do you want."

"Oh, so that's why you stayed this long." Tsunade asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, you think I'd stay around you traitors for any other reason?"

"What happened with your brother was wrong but we're not all traitors."

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE NOT!" Sasuke could barely contain himself. He would have his revenge right here, right now, if it wasn't for the debt he still owed Naruto.

"Well," Naruto broke through the tension rising in the air and, not that he could see it but, all eyes were on him. "From what I understand the only people here who betrayed your brother and clan was The Third Hokage, Danzo, and the two village elders. Half of them are dead and the other two are just old farts. So why does the rest of the village, who had nothing to do with it, have to be your enemy."

"It's not that simple, they- I- it's just that-" Sasuke had never been at such a loss for words. He was frustrated and sad and so confused that it just made him angry.

"Fine, you want to repay me, here's how. You've gotta come back to The Leaf." Naruto said with all the conviction of a Hokage.

"Bu-" Both Sasuke and Tsunade started to argue.

"You can be pissed at the village all you want. You can hate us till the day you die, but you still gotta live with us."

Sasuke was at a loss for words, he had expected Naruto to at least be smart enough to keep the favor and cash it in later. Maybe ask him to spare him someday. He wanted to reject the idea, but how could he say no. The blonde had the word stubborn written all over him. He'd never change his mind on this.

Tsunade saw the war raging behind Sasuke's, now cerulean, eyes and uncovered a solution.

"Okay, but I can't just let you off the hook so you're on parole. What happened to him is your fault anyway, so for the next five years it will be your duty to take care of Naruto."

"WHAT?" Both shinobi yelled simultaneously.

"That's right. You can both stay at the old Uchiha Complex. I can have it up and running in about a week. Be ready to move in then. Until that time comes you are to stay at Naruto's apartment. You will help him with anything he can no longer do because you now possess his eyes. In five years, when you're 21 and your parole is over you will come see me and we'll discuss whether or not you still want to leave. If you do, you're free to go, but once you step outside the gate you will go back to being an S-class criminal in the bingo book."

Sasuke took a breath and thought about it. Naruto was right about the old geezers being the last ones alive who had truly betrayed his brother and clan. When his five years were up he could go kill those two before leaving. It would take patience, but he couldn't live with himself knowing that Naruto was blind because of him and that he had just left the dobe to fend for himself. _Then again, five years is a really long time_.

"Fine, but every year I get the chance to leave if I want to. A year from now Naruto should be able to handle his blindness, if he can't and I still feel indebted to him, then I'll stay for another year and repeat the process. If I decide that he can, then I will be given the chance to leave and go back to being a criminal. Agreed."

Tsunade sighed, then said grudgingly, "Agreed."


	4. Home

**4: Home**

* * *

Once Lady Tsunade left, the room went silent. Neither boy wanted to break the silence, but they both wanted to talk. Sasuke wanted to apologize and at the same time keep his bountiful wall of pride nice and tall. Which he was quickly realizing was physically impossible. Naruto, on the other hand, was at a total loss for words. What was he supposed to say, _"I know I just blackmailed you into staying here with me and that you'll practically be my unwilling babysitter for at least the next year or so, but hey, how's the criminal life been treating you?"_ That sure as hell wouldn't go down well. He'd probably get punched. _Would Sasuke punch a blind person?_

As Naruto's thoughts wondered, Sasuke hit a dead end in his dilemma and realized that they should start making their way to Naruto's apartment. When Tsunade had left she said that Naruto was cleared to go home. Now came the real dilemma. What was he supposed to do, hold Naruto's hand? That would be so weird and awkward, they'd never live it down. Not to mention, there was no way in hell that Naruto wasn't going to want to leave his apartment again sometime in the next year, which meant this would become a reoccurring problem. Sasuke wasn't going to go through something so embarrassing more than once, but what was the alternative. _Should I ask the dobe what he thinks?... No, he'd probably just downplay the hand holding to make me feel better about it. Then I'd have to do it anyway, ugh._ He was about to give up and just suffer through the ordeal when Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Sasuke, you still here?" The clueless look on Naruto's face sent a pang of loss through the raven. _He really can't see me._

"Yeah, what do you want dobe?"

"Come here, I wanna try something." Sasuke wasn't one for following orders, but what was Naruto gonna do, guilt him to death? So he cautiously obeyed the blonde.

Naruto felt the bed around him and carefully extricated himself from the thin sheets. Then slowly moved his feet off the edge that was closest to where he had heard Sasuke's voice. Stopping when his toes hit the cold floor sending a shiver up his spine.

"Where are you?" He asked, feeling blindly at the air in front of him he quickly encountered Sasuke's jacket covered chest. The raven had moved within arms reach when he realized that the blonde was feeling for him. Naruto's hands slowly made their way up Sasuke's chest and stopped when they reached his shoulder. "This is your shoulder, right?" He asked awkwardly.

"Hn." The teen took that as a yes and heaved himself off the bed and into a standing position, even as his muscles protested against being used.

"Good, now let's go home." To say that the raven was surprised that Naruto had thought up such a good idea would be an understatement. Leading Naruto home hand-in-hand would have been awful, but with this plan all Sasuke had to do was lead the way and his shoulder would guide the blonde. Therefore defusing the impending situation before it even began. _Maybe he's got some brain cells after all._

Lifting Naruto's right hand gently off his shoulder the raven turned toward the exit and placed the teen's hand on his right shoulder. If they hit a crowded spot Sasuke's body would shield Naruto from any damage or confusion, as well as guide him safely through it.

As the raven started walking Naruto seamlessly followed. Making their way through the halls of the hospital was easier than Sasuke would've predicted. Some people noticed him, but they all seemed to let go of their suspicions the second they saw his eyes. If they thought he was an Uchiha, then his cerulean orbs immediately proved them wrong. Uchiha eyes were famous, and not even a single Uchiha had ever been born with blue eyes.

With the questioning and confused stares from the villagers trending, the duo slowly but surely made their way to the blondes apartment. "You got the key?" Sasuke asked when a jiggle of the door handle revealed it was locked.

"It's under the mat." Naruto yawned.

"That's the most cliché hiding place I've ever heard of." The raven smirked.

"I can't carry it with me because if I lose it on a mission I can't afford to get a new one made."

"And what'll you do if you get robbed?"

"We live in a village full of ninja, who'd be stupid enough to rob me?" The blonde had a point, and it made Sasuke feel stupid for not realizing it before he said something. An embarrassed blush spread over his cheeks and for the first time he was glad that the other man was blind.


	5. Scents

**5: Scents**

* * *

Sasuke pulled Naruto inside as the blonde sluggishly put one foot in front of the other. He was dead on his feet, and for once the raven couldn't bring himself to complain. The teen had just ripped his eyes out and implanted them in someone else without training, no wonder he was exhausted. Naruto fell asleep the second Sasuke helped him to the orange couch. As soon as his head hit the light blue throw pillow, he was out.

The Uchiha _had_ planned to cook them up a very late dinner once they got to Naruto's apartment, but now that the blonde was asleep and Sasuke's appetite had long since abandoned him, it seemed pointless. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He just felt so overworked it was like he hadn't slept in weeks. The raven dropped his hand to his side and looked down at himself using the moonlight that streamed through the window above the couch. The open, long-sleeved, jacket-like white shirt he wore was covered in splotches and streaks of blood. He was filthy. Going into the bathroom Sasuke started a bath for himself. A nice warm soak sounded like heaven to the raven. He had always liked the calming quiet and soothing warmth that came from bathing and quickly stripped, stepping in once the tub was full.

The water was so hot it made his skin turn red, but somehow that was perfect. He needed to feel the heat, it forced his muscles to relax and calmed his nerves. Sasuke kept his mind focused on the feeling of the heat and refused to think about anything else. He laid in the water for so long the skin on his hands and feet wrinkled. The steam coming off the water, warming his face, slowly dissipated and disappeared, and soon enough the water itself began to cool. With a sigh, Sasuke stood up and reached down, pulling the plug from the drain. Grabbing the shampoo from the rim of the tub he began washing his hair. The process was done almost mechanically. Once he read which bottle was what, it became just the habitual movements that he'd been doing since he was big enough to wash himself.

When he was done showering, Sasuke stepped out of the tub and made his way to the cabinet under the sink where he found towels. Securing the white fabric around his waist he was about to grab his clothes and leave, when his own hand caught his attention. Suddenly it was all he could see. He hadn't been focusing on the details of what he could see, but now... His marble white skin was just so bright and beautiful. Against his better judgement he reached above the sink and wiped the fog off the mirror that was connected to the wall there.

His breath caught in his throat and his face crumbled in despair. There, in the mirror, shown two cerulean eyes. A scar, obviously healed to the point of being a scar by Tsunade's medical ninjutsu, ran across his face. Going from temple to temple. Right through the center of his eyes. _Naruto was right, even Uchiha eyes couldn't survive this._ He thought sadly. He didn't know what could sum up his situation better than indebted, but he knew he owed the teen way more than a debt. His eyes drifted to look at his face as a whole, and that made it all the more horrible. He looked beautiful and he knew he'd never seen the world so bright and elegant, which meant that he was seeing the world as Naruto did. He looked at the scar marring his face again. It was ugly, and yet his eyes told him it was somehow beautiful as well.

Getting passed the scar, he stared directly at his eyes- no, Naruto's eyes. He couldn't see himself in them. They were too kind looking. It was as if the eyes themselves had taken in the blondes abundant happiness. They screamed Naruto, not Sasuke. _How could I do this to him?_ The raven filled with guilt as he stared at his eyes. He hadn't used his Sharingan in the fight, not because he couldn't, or because he forgot. He thought they weren't worth it. It was to make them feel worthless in order to make him feel powerful. _It was prideful and stupid and definitely not worth having this happen to Naruto._ He thought angrily to himself. Naruto was blind, worthless as a ninja, incapable of becoming Hokage, and it was all his fault. In a single night, Sasuke had decimated the blondes future.

The raven's knees gave out as his anger turned to sadness and despair.

"Stupid dobe. It's all my fault." He sobbed quietly to himself. He was not one to cry, but the feelings inside him refused to stay bottled up now that he was alone and had seen the damage his pride had caused. He fell sideways off his knees and curled into a tight ball on the cold floor.

He would never admit it, not even to himself, but the only thing that made him calm down, the only thing that soothed him to sleep on the tile floor, the only thing that made him feel even the slightest bit better, was Naruto scent. The raven smelled like Naruto's shampoo, like honey mixed with rain, and it slowly soothed his senses and helped him drift off into better dreams.


	6. Time

**6: Time**

* * *

Naruto groaned as his eyes tried to flutter open, but failed. He woke up, startled by the lack of sight, before remembering that this was his new reality. With a heavy sigh, the blonde felt around himself and realized he was on the couch. Sitting up, Naruto quickly realized one of the many problems that came with being blind, he had no idea what time it was. So he sat there debating upon what time it _felt_ like.

 _It feels late._ He decided. He felt rested, but his internal clock told him it wasn't morning. Meaning, at the very least, it wasn't midnight and Sasuke should've been up.

"Teme?" The blonde quietly called out, hoping his internal clock was right and he wasn't waking his rival up in the middle of the night. "Sasuke?" The blonde called out a bit louder. No response. The Uzumaki shrugged and tried to stand up only the bang his shin into the coffee table and stumble loudly back onto the couch with a choked cry.

Sasuke's back and neck muscles ached as he heard someone call his name. He had fallen asleep on Naruto's bathroom floor and now he felt like shit. Pulling himself up off the tiles he stretched and started slowly made his groggy way out to the living room when he heard a bang and a pained shout. His heart skipped a beat in fear and the raven ran the last few steps to the living room to find Naruto in a ball, holding his right shin in pain.

"What happened?" He held the concern from his voice as he looked the blonde over for any serious injuries.

"Stupid table." Naruto cursed the innocent piece of furniture under his breath with more cuss words than Sasuke even knew existed.

"Did you need something, dobe?" He asked, after figuring out what had happened his heart finally started to slow and he felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion and annoyance. Naruto relaxed at the sound of his voice, uncurled himself and leaned back into the couch.

"What time is it?" He asked, yawning. The raven was about to start a good long rant as to why he couldn't believe Naruto woke him up for something as stupid as time, but before he could start his gaze focused on the bandages covering the other boy's eyes. This problem had never even occurred to Sasuke, and as the first pang of guilt of the day rushed through him he glanced over at the wall clock in the room.

"Shit, we overslept, it's noon." He responded as he noticed that he was still just wrapped in a towel. Heading back to the bathroom he found his dirty clothes from the day before in a messy pile on the floor.

"Oh, um I have some clothes you can wear in my closet." The blonde said thoughtfully from his place in the living room and Sasuke paused for a moment.

"How did you know...?"

"We were in a fight yesterday and both our clothes got all bloody. I can smell the blood on my shirt, but you smell clean. I just figured you'd bathed and probably need something to wear." Naruto spoke absentmindedly as he leaned further back into the soft cushions of his couch, not really knowing what to do with himself. He seemed to be able to smell better than usual today. He could even make out the different foods his neighbors were making for lunch... Ramen...

Sasuke made his way to Naruto's cluttered bedroom and opened his closet to find a ton of orange pants and different types of shirts. Finding the only black bottoms and a matching black tank top, he threw them on quickly then paused as he was about to shut the door. Grabbing out a pair of orange pants, a light blue t-shirt, and some boxers (Sasuke was fine going commando but he doubted that the blonde would be) he then shut the door and walked back to Naruto who sat on the couch looking extremely tired and bored.

"You need to change clothes," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly as he helped the blonde into a standing position. Easily pulling off his shirt the raven stopped him when he went for his pants.

"Hold on. You need a shower." The raven said as he looked at the straight up nasty state Naruto was in. Covered in bandages and dried blood, not to mention a thin layer of dirt, Sasuke was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. Of course, he'd had no real reason to inspect the blonde closely before. "I'll get it ready." He called back as he made his way to the bathroom. Setting Naruto's clothes in a neat pile on the sink's counter and turning on the shower water, he waited until it was nice and warm, then turned around to find Naruto, stark naked, feeling around for what he guessed was the bathtub.

"Geeze dobe, come here." He sighed as he grabbed the blonde's hand and helped him into the tub. The raven's heart skipped a beat at their situation but the Uchiha ignored the stupid organ. As he did this Sasuke couldn't help but notice how pale the other teen was. Without the bandages, Naruto looked better than before, but not perfect. Most of his minor injuries had healed due to the nine-tails power, but he just seemed sickly. "You feeling okay?" He spoke before he could stop himself from sounding so concerned.

"Yeah, just tired." Naruto yawned as the warm water rushed over his body. The bottom of the tub quickly turned a reddish brown as all the grime washed off the young man.

"The shampoo is on your left, the conditioner's on your right, and the soap is behind you." Sasuke started backing out of the room as Naruto felt around the left side of the tub floor until he found the shampoo.

Collapsing onto the couch covered in Naruto's dirty clothes, Sasuke closed his eyes and waited. That is until he heard his stomach growl. Groaning in annoyance he made his way to the kitchen, only to discover that the only food Naruto owned was instant ramen. Letting out a defeated sigh he heated up some water and made two cups. Just as the timer went off to signal the completion of the food, Naruto stumbled in, his eyes free of bandages so his eyelids could be seen dipping down into their sockets, and both hands using the wall to guide him.

"Dobe, your shirt's on backward," Sasuke smirked but felt another pang of guilt over seeing the blonde's eyes or lack thereof.

"I smell ramen." The Uzumaki said excitedly as he ignored the other teen.

"Hold on." Sasuke made his way over to the dobe and helped him turn his shirt around, then grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen and re-wrapped the blonde's eyes, before guiding him to a seated position at the table. Just as Sasuke went to sit down as well, there was a knock at the door. Naruto started to stand, but Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"I've got it." He mumbled, making his way to the door and opening it. There, standing before him, was a very confused looking pink-haired girl with her mouth hanging open in surprise.


	7. Tears

**7: Tears**

* * *

Sakura Haruno had heard from a rather snooty nurse at the hospital reception desk that a certain Naruto Uzumaki had recently been released from the hospital along with a mysterious man who seemed to be a new and rather good looking close friend of his, which was more than a little surprising considering she'd never even been informed that he had been hospitalized in the first place let alone with a man she'd never met. While him getting injured badly enough to need medical care wasn't exactly a new concept, it still worried the pink-haired teen. Not to mention this new man who the blonde apparently felt the need to keep from her. Since a prideful Uchiha who shall remain nameless disappeared from the village, she and Naruto had grown to be like siblings. Sadly, her protective side could air on the violent side, but Naruto was still her closest friend, and for him not to tell her he'd been injured the moment he got back- no, for him not to request her to be his doctor at the hospital, well, that meant it had to be bad, right? Then again, he'd been sent home, so he couldn't be dying or anything. He was her friend as well as her only link to a future with Sasuke, she cared more for the blonde than she would ever admit to anyone, and that's why his "betrayal" stung her. She was never left out of the loop before, so what had changed?

Strolling up to his apartment she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the lecture on safety that he'd undoubtedly need to hear from her. She could decide whether or not he needed a beating for leaving her out, afterward. At the same time, she took a moment to appreciate how close the two ninja had come in the past few years. She wasn't even nervous about the impending chastising she'd be giving him. Still, his health was in question, so she at least needed to see that he wasn't on his deathbed before she chewed him out, which meant she couldn't just burst in, fists raised like she usually would.

Rapping her knuckles lightly on the door Sakura waited for him to answer, once she saw his health was just fine, then she could continue unimpeded to her goal of getting all the details and "explaining" her distaste over his choice of leaving her out in an area she excelled in, medical ninjutsu. It took a few seconds longer than she'd expected for her to hear the door being unlocked, but Naruto was supposed to be injured so she thought nothing of it. As the door creaked open, she opened her mouth to begin the expected speech only to be met with a figure that was most certainly not Naruto's. The teenager who answered the door was slightly taller than the blonde but had the same lanky frame. His dark spiky hair and pale skin were enough to stun the girl into silence, but the scar that ran from temple to temple only broken by his cerulean eyes stopped the memories of her old crush that were flooding to the surface of her mind in their tracks. Sasuke had cold, calculating obsidian eyes, not happy go lucky blue ones. Her expression of shocked surprise quickly turned into confusion.

"What do you want Sakura?" The raven droned, sounding absolutely bored out of his mind, his voice only succeeding in confusing her more with its similarities to her old teammate. If he was being honest, Sasuke wasn't so much annoyed as he was nervous. The Haruno was undoubtedly about to learn that Naruto was blind because of him, he could only imagine her fury.

"Oh, it's Sakura!" The blonde exclaimed from the table after somehow overhearing what the raven had said from where he sat in the kitchen. "Well, let her in." He continued when he didn't hear her footsteps approaching. Sasuke didn't know what to do, but Naruto's voice ringing out in the background left him little choice but to let the situation play out and live with the consequences.

Opening the door wider he motioned for the girl to enter and follow him into the cluttered apartment. Sakura's mind was still reeling and confused as she walked forward in a dazed state, but Sasuke walked silently as he led her to the table where Naruto sat quietly waiting for his pink-haired friend to say hello. For a moment, the Haruno thought she saw a glimpse of a guilty look in the strange raven's cerulean eyes when he glanced back at her at the last second, but she disregarded it in the next second, assuming it was just her imagination.

Then Sakura's eyes fell upon Naruto himself and widened in disbelief. When she finished slowly processing the sight that was the Uzumaki, a loud gasp ran past her lips.

"Is it really that bad?" The blonde asked, nervously rubbing the back of his head. It was worse than bad. Sakura wasn't stupid. In fact, in some circles, she'd be considered a genius, so it took all of two seconds for her to put the pieces together. Naruto had a few scrapes on his arms and face which meant that he probably had way more bruises and abrasions covering the skin she couldn't see. Being a medical ninja who had healed the blonde many times in the past, she knew that those would disappear in a day or two. That's not what shocked her to her core and sorted out the details of the blue-eyed Sasuke she'd met.

"Your eyes." She choked out through the lump that was quickly forming in her throat as tears began to cloud her vision.

"Yeah, well, it was a small price to pay in order to save Sasuke. And look, I kept my promise, I've brought him back to the village so you don't have to worry anymore, ya know." He was fidgety and unsure of what he said. _Sure, I brought him back but he's on probation and might leave in a years time. Should I mention that now or...?_

"I don't know what to..." Sakura mumbled as her brain went into overdrive. _What am I supposed to say?..._ _It's all my fault, I made him make that stupid promise and look at what it got him. Blinded, but then again, Sasuke's back. Maybe... maybe it was worth it... No, not in exchange for Naruto's sight. But then again, what's done is done..._

"Sasuke?" She looked to the raven for... for... she didn't know what for. Reassurance, courage, something that might make her feel the slightest bit less conflicted. "Oh, Sasuke!" She cried as her tears overflowed and she hugged herself to his unyielding frame. Sasuke stood there, shocked that she wasn't pissed at him. Of course, she'd never really gotten angry with him before, so why he expected any different now was confusing. But the feelings swelling up inside him were worse, he wanted her to yell, to hit him, to go all out in a rage for what he'd done. He wanted her to do her worst, and he didn't know why. That is until he looked over at Naruto, whose head was down as he sat awkwardly, waiting for the Haruno to show that she harbored any care or worry or, at very least, gratitude toward the blonde.

Her ignoring him, even if she didn't mean to do it on purpose, hit the raven hard. That look on the dobe's face snapped something inside of him. He was about to go off on his old teammate when a voice rang out in his head.

 _"Sakura misses you, we all do."_ Sasuke didn't know when he heard the blonde say it exactly, it was during one of their many tense encounters. But he realized that Sakura was just conflicted and had apparently chosen to focus on him finally being back as opposed to the many emotions that must overwhelm her when it came to Naruto's condition. So, with the blonde's words reverberating throughout his being, he did something very unlike himself. He gently took hold of the sobbing Sakura's shoulders and removed her from his chest. When she gave him a teary-eyed questioning look he glanced over at Naruto's lonely and withdrawn body as if to say, _he needs you_.

Nodding her head in understanding, the pink-haired girl walked over to the blonde and slowly wrapped her arms around him. A jolt of shock coursed through Naruto as her feminine figure held him close.

He had heard her start sobbing and when it was muffled he knew whose shoulder she was crying on. Who she cared about above all others. He had almost forgotten that with the raven around he went from being her closest friend to returning to his spot as the annoyance that got in the way of her beloved Sasuke. So when her arms were suddenly wrapped around his shoulders he couldn't help the silent tearless sobs that shook his shoulders. Although, because his eyes were now lost forever, no one would ever see that the great Naruto Uzumaki, who could smile through just about anything, had let his impossible tears escape in the confines of his mind within the embrace of his best friend. No one, that is, except Sasuke, who saw the torn look on the blonde's face and quickly walked to the other room in order to give them some well-needed privacy.


	8. Fights?

**8: Fights?**

* * *

It was late. No, it was way past late. It was so late, it was early. 4:58 am to be precise. Not a time that anyone wants to be conscious at, but for some reason Sasuke was.

The raven had spent the entire day helping Naruto do nothing. That's right, the dobe needed help doing _nothing_.

The first issue occurred after Sakura left to talk to the Hokage and make sure that there was nothing she could do to give the blonde his sight back. Naruto couldn't eat his ramen because he couldn't see his chopsticks. That ended with Sasuke searching for the only fork the blonde owned and then helping him get the noodles on it so he could eat. (Neither boy wanted the Uchiha spoon feeding the poor blonde.) After that, they sat and chatted about useless things until Naruto had to use the bathroom. That embarrassment concluded with both boys learning that Naruto would have to sit when he peed from then on because there was no way in hell a blind person could aim. The whole experience was awkward and time-consuming and Naruto decided that from then on he would use his hands to see in the bathroom and sit no matter what was coming out of him. No way would he have to live through Sasuke's _help_ when it came to that particular issue, ever again. In fact, Sasuke vowed to never enter that bathroom when it was occupied by the blonde ever again.

After a while, Naruto wound up falling asleep on the couch again and Sasuke was left sitting on the floor reading a book. This lasted until he took a good look around and couldn't stop himself from quietly cleaning the place up until it was spotless. By the time he finished with that it was dark outside. Since Naruto was on the couch the raven crawled into the blonde's bed.

He was exhausted and sore from sleeping on the hard floor the night before, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't go to sleep. Hours passed like this, and Sasuke sat there absorbed in the task of trying to pass out when he heard it. A soft, muffled cry. More of a whimper really. Like a small dog who had been kicked for no reason and couldn't contain its cry of pain.

Sasuke sat up and looked around only to hear the sound again but in a quieter tone. Climbing out of bed he began looking around the apartment. The waxing moon shining through the windows provided more than enough light for him to see by and as he searched he came to the conclusion that the apartment was empty besides its two tenants. _But then, what was it I heard?_ He wondered as his gaze absentmindedly landed on his blonde friend.

Naruto was snuggled into a tight ball on the couch clutching his sides and curling his toes. At first, the raven didn't even notice the pained expression tugging at the blonde's lips, but then he heard another whimper and realized that it was coming from the other teen. _Must be having a nightmare_. He concluded and walked over to wake the sleeping figure.

"Please stop," Naruto whispered, causing Sasuke to stop and stare at the teen.

"I'm sorry... I... Didn't... Not my fault." The blonde's words were groggy and quiet as they worked their way out of his dreams and into reality.

"What's not your fault?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself. _He's asleep. It's not like he's going to ans-_

"I didn't kill... It was... Fox." The blonde choked out as he held himself tighter and let out another pained whimper. "Please... See me... Stop... Please!" Naruto's cries were no longer whispered but spoken at a normal level. Although the sound was slowly rising and would soon become shouts.

"Wake up, dobe." Sasuke sighed, shaking the trembling boy. He wanted to investigate more and find out all the details of his old friend's fear but from what he heard he knew enough to satisfy his curiosity for the moment.

Someone was obviously pissed over the fox killing someone else and they were taking it out on Naruto. This the raven knew for sure, what now pulled at his mind was the question of if the dream was fiction or a memory.

Naruto jerked awake into a sitting position and swung his head around before remembering he was blind and stopped trying to see what woke him.

"Teme?" He asked tentatively, hoping it was the raven he sensed next to him.

"Who else would it be, dobe?" Sasuke smirked. "You were having a nightmare." His voice became softer and held a tone of concern.

"Yeah, sorry, did I wake you? What time is it?"

"No, I couldn't sleep. It's 5:10 am." The raven mumbled, looking at the clock. "You want some tea?" He asked, yawning.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

After making Naruto a nice cup of tea Sasuke led him to his bedroom and helped him lie down in his bed before setting the tea on the bedside table.

"The tea's on the table, goodnight." he yawned again as he left the room to go sleep on the couch, but not before hearing a soft, "Goodnight" ring out behind him.

* * *

Time passed quickly after that, and Sasuke noticed something when it came to Naruto. The blonde had lost his rambunctious edge. Sure, he was still the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, but there was a tired feel to his excited happiness. It had nothing to do with him maturing and becoming wiser. (Although he most certainly had since he was a kid.) It was more along the lines of him just not having the energy.

 _"It's left you weak. Not even Kurama can heal this kind of damage. Your body needs rest."_ Tsunade's words haunted Sasuke's mind. He knew that the constantly napping dobe only felt so sleepy because of the stress his body had been put through.

As the days passed it also became apparent that Naruto had befriended pretty much everyone who had been in their class at the academy all those years ago. Everyone who had the pleasure of having Naruto as a friend came to visit at one time or another throughout that first week. They had noticed his absence and came to check up on him, only to be shocked at the tired and disabled teen that stood before them. Not to mention the emotionless Sasuke that seemed to be secretly rather protective of the blonde. Although Shikamaru was the only one to actually notice that little fact, and he kept it to himself.

No one else saw how Sasuke hovered whenever they first moved into the massive Uchiha Complex. Or the hint of concern that snuck its way onto the ravens face whenever Naruto tripped or bumped into something. While Sasuke could hide his worry for Naruto from most people, he couldn't hide it from the young genius. Not that Shikamaru was willing to bring up the little emotions he saw in Sasuke. That would be too troublesome.

Moving into the Uchiha Complex had been a difficult task for Naruto. The first few days were spent exploring his new home and memorizing the important rooms. He asked Sasuke what everything looked like and the colors of every object he could set his hands on. It took hours to go through each individual room with the raven, but it was worth it. For every once in a while he'd ask about an object or a color and Sasuke would recall an event.

The Uchiha was tired and bored so when certain things were brought to his attention he couldn't help but reminisce over old times. At first he just kept his mouth shut when a memory popped into his head, but eventually, Naruto asked about the brief pauses that always followed those moments. After a lot of whining and arguing Sasuke was too tired and annoyed to deny the blonde any longer. The awkward retellings of nice moments with his brother or mother soon turned into a calm and quiet storytelling. The weird feelings of embarrassment at sharing these memories faded and he started to like putting his past happiness into words. It made him remember all the good times he had forgotten when his clan had died.

Time slipped by and eventually Naruto ran out of things to ask the raven about. He also realized that half the rooms in the giant house that Sasuke had grown up in were useless to him. In the end he only made a point of remembering exactly where the living room, the bathroom, the kitchen and Sasuke and his bedrooms were located. Everything else was a vague roundabout location that he wasn't really worried about forgetting.

Sasuke had debated relentlessly over asking Naruto about the dream the blonde had a little over a week before and in the end decided to let sleeping dogs lie. If Naruto wanted him to know, then the raven figured he'd eventually find out.

Days turned into weeks as they slowly and awkwardly made their way through the new and different obstacles that came with being blind. Soon late autumn turned to early winter and the village became cold. That's when it happened. That day was exceptionally cold and Naruto was sitting up in bed, a red blanket lying half forgotten over his shoulders while he rested his hands on the dark gray comforter that covered his legs. He wore orange sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front which he would occasionally use the rough stitches of to trace his fingers over the symbol of his mother's clan.

"It smells like snow." The blonde mumbled to himself. Sasuke had been sitting on the floor in a navy blue sweater and white pants, looking through a cold weather cookbook, deciding on what to make for dinner. Naruto's words made him look up, a sad expression crossed his face at the sight of his tired friend.

"That's because it's snowing, dobe." The raven sighed.

"Someone's coming."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone's coming to the village, someone new." Naruto leaned against his headboard.

This wasn't surprising. Tsunade had said something along the lines of Naruto's other senses trying to make up for his lacking one when they asked her about it.

"How do you know it's someone new?"

"They smell like blood and rust... Maybe a bit of sand too, or is that rock dust?"

Sasuke turned to see that the window was cracked and quickly got up and closed it.

"What was that for? Now I can't sense what's outside, teme!" The Uchiha smiled. It was nice to see the loud and less tired side of the blonde every once in a while.

"I think you paying so much attention to what's going on so far away is what's got you so tired all the time." He blurted out before thinking. _Crap, he's been trying so hard to hide his fatigue, now he'll get all pissed over failing and he'll just tire himself out faster._

"It's not that..." Sasuke's head snapped up at the unexpected responce. Naruto took a deep breath, steeling himself for the possible reactions that came with cracking open this particular bottle of emotions. "My head keeps hurting and my eye spots feel all wiggly. It makes me tired. Plus, Kurama stopped talking to me and I can't figure out why. I think he's pissed about something. Actually, it feels more like he's focused on something, but he won't tell me what." Naruto had been holding in all his problems so as not to worry his raven haired friend. But he was so tired and lonely and stuffy feeling with all these secrets and worries crowding his head.

He'd had enough of sparing the teme's feelings, even if it reminded the raven that he had idiotically decided to blame Naruto's choice on himself, the blonde couldn't handle the secrets anymore. The second he started keeping secrets that horribly familiar tide of loneliness swept over him. It was strange, he had been alone for so long, there was always some time every day when he was reminded that he had no family to speak of. Oddly enough, after going blind and having Sasuke as a roommate, his loneliness began to drift away. At first, the drowsiness and silence from Kurama just felt like a phase that would pass, but it had been a little over a month and those things stayed stubborn as a splinter that's too deep to get out. Eventually, they became more like a secret than a passing issue, and it didn't take long for the loneliness to take advantage. He understood now, secrets are just barriers that only sadness can twist its way into.

"Your eyes are bothering you?" Sasuke asked sadly.

"My god, teme, of all the things I blurted out just now, you only hear the eye bit! My eyes are my property and my right to give away! I CHOSE to give them to you, you didn't steal them, so why can't you just be grateful and stop acting like it's all your fault, because it's not! IT WAS MY CHOICE!" Naruto's words burst out in a fury.

"Yeah, a choice you made on the spot, with no idea that it'd be permanent!"

"I KNEW! I assumed I'd never see again the second I saw your eyes slashed!"

"IT WAS MY OWN DAMN FAULT, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME!"

"Because you're my friend!"

"I was stupid enough to let my pride cloud my judgement-"

"It was my choi-"

"I didn't use my Sharingon out of pride! I foolishly decided that I didn't need-"

"I KNOW!" There was a moment of thick silence as Sasuke realized what the blonde had said. While Naruto had been drowning in his secrets, Sasuke had been dying in his.

"... You... Know?" If Naruto could see the noirette's heartbroken face he might have backtracked or apologized, but he was tired of the raven taking all the blame upon himself and he was pissed his guilt had lasted so long. So he made an accidentally wise choice of words.

"I knew from the moment I saw you fighting without it! You never use your Sharingon when you think you have an easy win. Never..." Naruto's voice went from shouting, to talking, to whispering. "I knew from the start." He was now barely audible. "I've known you since forever, remember? So I know how you fight."

"...All this time. You knew all along."

"Of course I did, teme."

"But... If you knew from the start then why..."

"Did I give you my eyes?" The blonde finished. "Because you needed them."

"BUT YOU CAN'T BE HOKAGE NOW! HELL, YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT!" Sasuke's rage overcame the sadness that threatened to leak out as he yelled his frustrations.

"I wanted to be Hokage because I wanted the villagers to treat me as an equal and then, to rise above even that, I wanted their respect. Sure, it sucks that I've lost that dream, but I still got what I wanted. I gained their respect as The Hero of the Hidden Leaf. I'm happy as long as you're safe." As the words left his mouth he realized what he said and a huge red blush spread across Naruto's face.

These words had a different effect on Sasuke though. The moment he heard them, a hidden but important nameless emotion in him _shifted_ , so that it was now in his full focus and impossible to ignore.


	9. Sleep

**9: Sleep**

* * *

 **Rated [R] For Sexual Content. The next chapter should be up already if you want to skip this one, but if it's not don't get your panties in a wad, just reload your browser and be patient.**

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and it was like when he looked at himself in the mirror that first day. He realized he hadn't really _looked_ at Naruto as a whole, and now he couldn't do anything but look at him. Couldn't do anything but admire the beauty he saw. He didn't know if it was because of his new eyes or just because his heart was pounding out an almost impossibly fast beat. His body felt hot and suddenly he was fighting to hold himself back. He didn't have time to figure out exactly what the feeling was that was trying to drag his stubborn ass closer to the blonde, because one second he was standing at least a yard away from Naruto and the next he was climbing onto the bed, his lips were pushed up against the blondes' while his hands desperately fought for some way to bring them closer.

 _This is stupid. It's impossible. I can't..._ Sasuke mind muddled as his body deepened the kiss. Subconsciously this wasn't a surprise at all. They had been building their friendship into this for quite a while without even realizing it, but consciously... That was a different story. Sasuke felt that he _should_ want to break the kiss, but the wondrous emotions it was stirring made that a very hard decision. A decision that was decided the second the blonde started avidly returning his affections by opening his mouth and inviting the raven in. It was awkward and sloppy and arousing, and Sasuke was surprised by just how quickly it was escalating.

Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't hold back any longer. He didn't care that they'd just uncovered these strange new feelings for each other, he wanted the raven and he wanted him now. To him, the world was a combination of smells, tastes, sounds, and feelings and at that moment his four senses were drowning. Sasuke was like a drug. His scent was all his own and very exotic. He smelled of rain in a snowstorm, crisp yet warm. The raven's lips were spicy and the feel of his skin as his arms pushed Naruto down to the bed was incredibly soft. Since the blonde couldn't see, every touch was a surprise. There was no way to prepare himself or muffle his moans as his clothes were starting to get haphazardly stripped off of him.

Somewhere in his deep subconscious, Naruto knew that they were skipping some important steps in this process. Like confessing or going out on at least one date, but the blonde discarded their backward relationship the second the thought bubbled into his conscious mind. Their relationship had never been normal, so why should the advancement of it be that way.

Shirts and pants were discarded in a heated battle to fuse their bodies without breaking their lip lock. Of course, they had to break away from time to time to help remove the unwanted fabric as well as to keep the valued resource known as oxygen in their lungs, but they never separated for long. It was hot, they were sweaty, and they honestly didn't give a shit. Hell, if Sakura had chosen that moment to barge in, they probably wouldn't have even flinched or noticed at all. They were completely absorbed in each other.

Pausing, Sasuke took a second to admire the blonde he was now straddling. They were both only in their boxers, but the other teen might as well have been butt naked with the lewd face he was making. His cheeks were flushed red against his sun-kissed skin, and while he was a bit skinnier than he should've been he was still sexy. The only flaw being the fresh bandages wrapped around his eyes. The crazy blonde hair framing Naruto's face shuddered as a shiver ran through him and Sasuke shifted.

"Sa-ah!" His voice was husky as a moan of pleasure cut him off and Sasuke realized that when he had shifted his ass had brushed Naruto's erect cock. Not being able to wait any longer, the blonde felt around until he was able to pull the noirette back into their heated kiss.

Sasuke slowly kissed his way from his lover's lips, down his neck, and to the space where neck and shoulder collided. Naruto moaned, loud and breathy as the raven nibbled and sucked that particular crevice a little harder than the others.

Both boys cocks were at full attention and Sasuke was having a difficult time restraining himself as his kisses became desperately hurried. Making his way to Naruto nipples, he gave each a soft lick while secretly promising to himself that the next time he got the blonde this naked and ready to fuck he would spend a hell of a lot more time on the cute little rosebuds.

Moving on to his stomach he only stopped to quickly dip his tongue into the teen's navel before continuing on his way to the hem of Naruto's boxers. The blonde lifted his ass as Sasuke eased his orange boxers over his stiff erection, causing him to let out another lewd moan.

Sasuke was limited to his own experiences masturbating so when it came to pleasuring Naruto it was a compilation if guesswork and hazy logic. Callously grabbing the other boys cock he threw caution to the wind and clumsily stroked it from root to tip. Feeling the soft yet hard flesh in his hand, an urge that he'd never felt before rattled through his body.

"Sa...ke..." The blonde forced the words out as best he could through his heavy breathing. "too... rou-" Surprise cut him off as he suddenly felt a skinny finger prodding at an unexpected place. "What are you-ah!" The finger slipped into his asshole easily as he heard what he assumed was a bottle of lotion fall to the floor.

Sasuke had managed to finagle his way out of his black boxers and grab a bottle of lotion off the bedside table while Naruto had been trying to say something about him being too rough. Not that he planned on listening to the blonde's protests. As he eagerly eased his lotion covered index finger into the blonde the boy tensed, squeezing an already small opening tight against the appendage and making Sasuke all the more impatient.

Naruto squirmed and grabbed at the surrounding sheets as the finger inside him slowly started moving in and out of his ass while Sasuke's other hand stroked the blonde's cock to match the rhythm of the now two fingers that scissored his puckered hole open a little too fast for comfort.

Naruto was about ready to start protesting to the odd and uncomfortable feelings his fingers created. That is, until those fingers hit a certain bundle of nerves.

"Ahhhh!" He moaned in pleasure at the new and unexpected feeling. Of course, this caused Sasuke to start actually aiming for that spot.

It was obvious that the raven's patience was wearing thin as he lobbed more fruity smelling lotion everywhere after stretching just beyond his normal limit to grab the bottle off the floor. Therefore removing his hand from Naruto's dick and causing a wanton moan to escape the blonde now bucking eagerly into the fingers in his ass.

Ignoring the groans of protest coming from his lover Sasuke started jerking himself off while simultaneously rubbing lotion all over his dick. After adding another appendage to Naruto's asshole, the raven waited just long enough for the blonde to seem somewhat comfortable before removing all his fingers at once.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, but before he could complain a very different object was aligned with his puckered hole. "Sa-ahhhh!" He cried as Sasuke's cock slowly began entering his body.

"Just... relax." Sasuke breathed through gritted teeth. Naruto tried to focus on doing just that, but the Uchiha's cock was way thicker than just a few fingers which made relaxing seem way harder than it should've been.

"Gaaahhh..." Naruto groaned as he felt Sasuke go balls deep inside him. His entire lower region felt overly full and he was about to say something, but then the raven quickly pulled back only to ram himself back into the blonde, hitting that bundle of nerves again and causing the boys back to arch and his toes to curl as he let out a loud cry.

Sasuke reached down and began stroking Naruto while at the same time reconnecting their lips. Moans and grunts rang out as the raven pounded into the blonde. Sasuke felt Naruto's hot throbbing hole constricting him in such a way that even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to hold back. It felt too good for him to worry about being too rough on his partner.

"Sas... uke... I'm..." The blonde managed to say between breaths and kisses. The raven sped up as he felt himself nearing the edge as well.

In that moment they felt like they were soaring. Too high to realize that they were two people and not one. Too high to even care, because in that moment all that mattered was that one of them was connected to the other. It wasn't a feeling either one could get by themselves or with anyone else. It was their bodies and minds doing everything humanly possible to break the barriers that made them two and become one.

A second later they were falling. Both stepping off that cliff and jumping to the ground of normalcy below. They both cried out at that fantastical drop before Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto. Both too drained and breathless to feel awkward. To sort out what just happened. To speak. To stay awake longer than 10 seconds. So as Sasuke's cock slipped out of Naruto all that was heard was a disappointed moan before even the feeling of the raven leaving his entrance didn't matter. All that could possibly mean anything in that second was the other person's presence, and sleep.


	10. Clothes

**10: Clothes**

* * *

Sasuke woke up lying halfway on top of Naruto with the blonde snuggled into his chest.

They were naked. He felt awkward.

 _What the hell did I do?!_ The Uchiha thought as he stared at the blonde. He didn't regret it, not really. He just had a difficult time wrapping his head around the implications. _Is Naruto my... boyfriend now?_ Slipping out of his lover's arms he quickly threw on some new clothes and went for a walk.

He'd never thought of himself as gay, but it wasn't like any other guys had ever turned him on the way Naruto did the night before. In fact, until the moment their lips touched he was completely sure of his straightness. He'd never seen the blonde in a romantic light. Naruto had always just been... Naruto.

He was one of a kind. Awkward, but confidently so. Cheesy, but in a happy-go-lucky way. Loud, lively, annoying... Kind, selfless, encouraging, hopeful, friendly... Beautiful...

Wow, how had he not noticed his attraction to the blonde before yesterday? He felt the absence of the Uzumaki even though he was the one who chose to go on that walk. It was odd to be connected to someone so completely when he'd been alone since his family died. Even when they were kids and Naruto became like a brother to him, he'd still felt alone in the deepest parts of his soul, but now... It wasn't like he didn't have an empty place in his heart where his family used to be, it just... Healed over. It was like with his new eyes, with his connection to Naruto, with his love for the blonde, the ugly scar tissue that had made up most of his heart had been smoothed over. It was still there, but it wasn't a crippling pain he had to endure.

"It's the Uchiha boy!" He heard a whisper and realized he was in a crowded market. Apparently, he'd been out long enough for early morning to pass into mid-morning and the shoppers were now awake and ready to spin the rumor mill.

"Such a pity. I heard that the demon stole his eyes in order to get the Sharingan." A woman's voice whispered and he casually paused and leaned on the corner of a nearby building in order to hear more.

"But the boy obviously still has eyes, so that can't be true." Another woman chimed in.

"Do you see that scar that runs across his face? The monster cut out his eyes and replaced them with his own. That's why they're that disgusting blue color now. He was just trying to defile the last Uchiha with his demonic chakra!" The original speaker said.

"That Uchiha defiler!" It was a mans' voice this time. "Why doesn't he just kill himself and rid us of his filth?"

Sasuke had heard enough and continued on his way home. He had quite a few questions to ask Naruto, and he hoped the blonde had some good answers because he was way passed pissed at these monsters _his_ Naruto risked his precious life to defend.

* * *

 **Rated [R] For Suggestive Content**

When the Uchiha finally returned to his insanely huge place of residence, he was greeted with a sight that almost completely deleted his earlier discovery from his memory.

Naruto was leaning over the stove whistling an unknown tune as he stirred a pot of ramen. That wasn't what stunned the raven though, it was the fact that he was wearing Sasuke's dark blue sweater. It was wrinkled and dirty from being used and then left on the floor all night, but it's not that the blonde looked entirely too sexy for his own good in the shirt that didn't belong to him that stopped the Uchiha in his tracks.

The thing that made all his thoughts screech to a flaming halt and a certain member of his body grow to semi-hardness, was that the blonde was wearing ONLY the navy shirt. His plump round ass cheeks just barely peeked out of the bottom of his only article of clothing while his long legs extended beautifully from said ass.

"You gonna just stand there or are you gonna help?" Naruto blurted when he heard Sasuke stop after entering and then stay stopped long enough to make him feel awkward.

"... Sh-Shirt." The noirette choked out a few seconds later, causing Naruto to realize what had stopped him.

"Oh, right, so I know this is your shirt, it doesn't have the same texture as mine, but I was too hungry to actually go looking for mine after I showered and found yours. Anyway, I tried to put pants on, but, well, like I said, I was really hungry. We forgot to eat yesterday. Also, I think I've got this whole 'making ramen' thing down pat. If I put my hand just over the water level I can tell when it's boiling. It took a few tries to get it right." Sasuke glanced at the bin full of burned ramen and bandage trash then turned his eyes back to his lover and saw five band-aid's on his right hand, one for each finger. "Getting the bandages on right was also hard 'cause I had to focus on where it hurt exactly-" The blonde continued blabbering on as he recalled how stressful and annoying his morning had been as he tried to do everything by himself.

Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't focus on anything that came out of the other man's mouth. His eyes shifted from Naruto's barely visible ass to his bandaged hand. Two reactions conflicted drastically until he strode forward and turned off the stove quickly before grabbing the blonde's arms and shoving him against the nearest empty wall. Pinning his left arm on the wall above him he proceeded to kiss each bandaged finger of Naruto's right hand.

"Don't. Do. Things. That. Hurt." He muttered between kisses.

Naruto was stunned speechless. Sasuke had always had an armor of insults and apathy hiding this particular part of his personality. Sure the blonde had noticed his soft side through the cracks in his defenses, but it had never been this obvious. He'd never really outright shown that he cared if Naruto got hurt.

Sasuke was annoyed with himself. Now that he'd come face to face with these new emotions, he was having trouble controlling himself. He felt more awkward holding onto the mask he'd so carefully constructed then letting all of his true self out for Naruto.

Letting his emotions rule him just this once, he united the blonde's right hand with his left and pinned both against the wall over his head using his own left hand to keep them there. Then he got rid of the distance separating their lips while he simultaneously started grinding their hips together.

A low moan escaped the blonde as he felt the other man's rough pants grind against his naked cock. Sasuke moved from the blonde's mouth and started kissing down his neck enticing rough breathes and wanton whines along the way. When he reached the space where neck and shoulder molded together he bit down and sucked hard. The loud moan the action elicited made his cock grow to full attention and he released Naruto's hands which immediately coiled themselves around his shoulders and head. Using his now free hands, he grabbed the blonde's waist and pulled him off of the wall only to instantly grab his ass cheeks and lift him up. That forced Naruto to either wrap his long legs around his lover's waist or fall uncomfortably to the floor. He chose the former option.

Carrying Naruto as he reconnected their lips, he made his way to his bedroom, where he would spend the next several hours fucking his love thoroughly.


	11. Eyes

**11: Eyes**

* * *

Sasuke lay half naked in his bed as he traced small circles on his lover's upper arm right where the orange t-shirt he had thrown on stopped. Naruto had long since passed out and the raven planned on joining him in sleep, but he was too busy thinking. How was he supposed to bring up what he'd discovered about the villagers without dredging up painful memories or feelings for the blonde?

"Mmm." Naruto hummed as he cuddled closer to his stressed lover. He woke up because his eye sockets itched but he was way too comfortable snuggled into Sasuke's right side to actually move at this point. Sasuke was tense and Naruto could sense it, so he wrapped his arms around the other man's black t-shirt covered torso and kissed whatever flesh was right in front of him, which just so happen to be the Uchiha's jaw.

"Hmmm." Sasuke sighed as his stressed muscles started to relax.

"What's bugging you?" The blonde yawned sleepily, and the raven tensed beneath him.

"... I went for a walk yesterday and the villagers were talking about you, and..." What was he supposed to say: your fellow villagers are assholes that are holding a meaningless grudge? There was something that seemed familiar about this situation, and he realized the irony that came with him being mad at people who were vengeful to the wrong person over the death of their loved ones. Oh how the tables had turned.

"Oh, so you know." A sad smile settled on the blonde's face as he released his lover and started rubbing at the bandages that covered where his eyes used to be.

"What do you mean, _so you know_?! You knew about this?!"

"Yeah, well, it was kind of inevitable. Someone always ends up pointing the finger my way when shit happens." Naruto leaned into a sitting position as he rubbed harder at his covered sockets.

"People are being total dicks to you and your acting like it's normal!" The Uchiha was way passed confused. He'd never once had anyone treat him as less than human before. He couldn't even begin to understand why the blonde seemed so uncaring about the whole ordeal.

"That's because it _is_ _normal_ for me. People don't like me. That's a fact. Sure their reasons for hating me are asinine, but it's not really anything new. People despise what they don't understand. That's just how it is, and no amount of fighting is going to change that." Naruto would be far more inclined to go into more detail on his thoughts if only his eye sockets weren't so damn itchy.

"But why-"

"Damn it!" Naruto cut him off as he jumped out of bed and stumbled his way to the bathroom, Sasuke right on his heels. The blonde ripped the bandages off one layer at a time until Sasuke could see his eyelids, and the shredded wrappings fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" The Uchiha fretted as he gazed at his lover, and for the second (or was this the third?) time he realized just how much he really cared for the man standing in front of him. Even the thought of something being wrong with Naruto sent an overwhelming pang of fear straight to his heart. His pulse was racing as he watched the love of his life start rubbing at his eyelids as if he were in pain.

Then a miracle occurred. The blonde opened his eyelids to reveal two perfectly beautiful baby blue eyes. Gazing into the mirror of the bathroom Naruto froze. His cerulean eyes gazed back at him for the first time in what felt like forever. Although, Sasuke realized with a start, Naruto's eyes were a bit lighter in color than his old ones. He could tell when he looked in the mirror at their eyes side-by-side.

 _ **"I managed to reconstruct them using chakra and few old secrets**_ **."** Kurama's voice rang out in the blonde's head. _ **"Be grateful, brat."**_

"It was the Kyūbi. He..." Naruto trailed off and Sasuke suddenly realized that his own mouth was hanging open in surprise and closed it.

"You're so impossible." The Uchiha finally spoke.

"No, it's just-" Sasuke cut Naruto off by pulling his body flush up against his own and kissing him with all the passion he felt coursing through his veins.

"You're so impossible!" He repeated himself when they broke apart, gasping for air. "You're forgiving and kind and thoughtful." There are some emotions that Uchiha's just don't get. "You're incredible. You see the world so differently from everyone else. You understand and accept everybody around you. Even total assholes." Uchiha's don't get nervous, they don't get scared, nor excited, and all three at once. That's completely impossible, or so Sasuke had thought, until that day. A chuckle escaped his lips as he continued. "You're true to yourself and stand up for everyone who thinks that they can't be. I'll never find anyone else like you... Will you marry me?"

They both froze as the words escaped him. Naruto looked at his lover with his new eyes and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to laugh. Here they stood, both wearing nothing but t-shirts and boxers, and this man could propose as if he had nothing to be embarrassed by. He was so full of confidence that it didn't matter if he was half naked. _Well, he's full of something alright_. The blonde chuckled as he took in his lover's beautiful face. Sasuke almost seemed to falter at such a reaction but then Naruto burst out, "Eh, why the hell not?! Let's do it!" The blonde grinned triumphantly at the ecstatic expression such a response got. So what if they'd only been an actual couple for what, two days? Like he thought before, their whole relationship was messed up and backward, why not have this be backward too. Then he leaned in and kissed his love.

The two men weren't seen for at least a week after that, and everyone who went to go check up on them were greeted with such lewd noises that none actually had the courage to interrupt them.

* * *

 **"Happy Valentines Day people of 2017!" Yells excitedly at the top of my lungs.**


	12. Ever After

**12: Ever After**

* * *

 *****Rated [R] For Sexual Inferences And Minor Sexual Acts*****

Naruto blinked owlishly as he looked up at his - very much awake - husband. The raven was just staring at him like he was the newest piece of art by the Uchiha's favorite painter.

"What time is it?" The blonde groaned out groggily.

"7:15 in the morning. You've been asleep since noon yesterday."

"Well, with what we did up until noon yesterday I almost feel like going back to sleep." Naruto glared playfully before rolling over and looking for his clothes.

"We need a shower." Sasuke changed the subject before practically jumping out of bed and scooping his naked husband up, bridal style, with him. Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck and gave him his best if-you-drop-me-I'll-kill-you stare. "Besides," Sasuke ignored the look and began walking to the bathroom. "yesterday was just a prelude of today. It is our two year anniversary after all."

"I'm not staying in bed all day like last year. Sure that was awesome and memorable, but it was also murder on my hips. My body was never meant to go that many rounds without rest. The only reason you liked it was because you weren't on the bottom."

"You weren't on the bottom the whole time," Sasuke smirked as he climbed into the tub and drew a bath as they sat at the bottom waiting for it to fill up.

"Riding you does not count as being on top, and it makes it even worse for my spine."

"Fine, we won't stay in all day, but I'm definitely fucking you tonight."

"Did you ever consider that I might fuck you?" Naruto, who was sitting in front of Sasuke with his back to the other man's chest, twisted around to give the Uchiha a devilish look.

"I thought you said that it hurt your spine to do that." The Uchiha grinned with raised eyebrows.

"Well, if I'm gonna be sore anyway..." Turning the rest of his body around, the blonde wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and ground their groins together.

"Mnnn." Sasuke stifled a moan at the unexpected pleasure.

"Maybe we _can_ stay in again this year." Naruto's husky voice sighed as he turned off the water so as not to overflow the half full tub while they were preoccupied. "We always have next year for the _being a normal couple_ thing anyway..."

 **The End**

* * *

 **"I know it was short and sweet without much drama, but give me a break, I was in a short and sweet kind of mood when I wrote this." Smiles guiltily. "Either way, all good things must come to an end sooner or later. So, without further ado..." Slowly curtsies with a gentle smile. "They lived happily ever after."**


End file.
